Abnormal Occurence
by insanelytwisted
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has left the hidden leaf without trace. 5 years later Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Team Gai are sent on a mission to Mugen no pātī on a information gathering mission, and the last thing they hoped to find was the first thing they saw Naruto. But he's not alone, he has a. a. a SON! MPREG SASUNARU NARU AV ACTOR YAOI
1. Making a choice

!OHAYO!

**Warnings- YAOI! BOY LOVE! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED **

**RATED M FOR MATURE**

**Reminder- this story includes the following; Man sex, Adult Videos, Phone sex, and M-Preg You have been warned.**

…

Short blonde hairs flew with the winters wind, as small raindrops caressed whiskered and tear stained cheeks. He had finally made his decision; he was going to leave the hidden leaf.

Naruto's hands clutched at his stomach in a desperate need of a reminder. A sign as to why he had to leave the village, his friends, and everything he worked so hard to achieve.

His unspoken prayer was answered, as voices coming from the other direction grew louder letting him know that he didn't have much time. Wiping his face and readjusting his bag, Naruto hesitantly took a step towards the Gates that would lead him outside the walls of Konoha, possibly forever.

Now, normally two guards would be stationed at the entrance, but the blonde had planned ahead. He was able to escape unnoticed because the stationed guards were currently at the Hokage tower reporting to Tsundae.

'_Baa-Chan' _a wave of nausea overwhelmed him as he thought about the older blondes reaction to his sudden departure.

He knew it was wrong to leave without saying good-bye but, he had no other choice and he couldn't go back now. Not when- Naruto wrapped both his arms around his mid-section protectively- Not when someone else's life was at stake.

If they knew what he knew, then they would definitely punish Naruto but also, him or her too, _they_ would be punished right along with him. And he would have none of that; he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

If they knew they would cause it harm, probably treat it less than a human being, worse than when Naruto was a child that was _if _they let it live.

The child that now resided in Naruto's stomach.

XXX 2119 XXX

They day started like any other, the sun rose, the birds chirped, and ninjas everywhere trained if they didn't have a mission.

Yes a day like any other, except it wasn't like any other day it was . . . missing something.

And only few knew who it was.

"Where is he?" A tall pale man with raven hair and oynx eyes, stood in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting an answer.

"Whom do you speak of Uchiha, Sasuke?" Sasuke had returned to the village less than two years ago after an epic battle with none other than the loud mouth Hokage wannabe Naruto Uzumaki.

Since then he had been working diligently on improving his trust with the village, and because his first goal was accomplished –killing Itachi- he got started with his second goal, rebuilding his clan.

Which so far was going down the drain. The Uchiha could no longer deny it, he was gay, no matter how many willing and potential women through themselves at him. And what's worst he was in love with his best friend, Naruto.

He was in love with the same guy who dragged him back to Konoha, the guy who he drilled a hole into a total of three times, and finally the guy that confessed about his still going strong love for their pink- haired teammate.

Sasuke had no chance.

'_But, there was that one time'_

Ah, yes there was that one time almost a month ago that the both of them had gotten drunk to the point of stupidity and banged.

The next day Naruto made him promise not to tell, and Sasuke being the trusted best friend never once brought it up again.

Yup, Sasuke had no chance.

"-om, Sasuke?"

The Hokage's voice brought him back to the present and he answered the question.

"Naruto, where is Naruto? He didn't inform me of any upcoming missions outside the village and is nowhere to be found, he has been missing for two days now. Out of concern for my teammate I decided to talk to you." That must have been the longest sentence Sasuke had ever said to the blonde haired Hokage.

At first Tsundae smirked, she knew the last remaining Uchiha had a thing for the blonde Ninja is was extremely obvious, and all but the person in question would notice at first glance. The caring look the raven gave to none but him, Sasuke taking any and all excuses to touch and be with Naruto is was as obvious as the sun. But after some thought the Hokage didn't remember giving Naruto any missions in General, a frown appeared on her smooth face.

Worried Tsundae motioned to an ANBU that was hidden to her right, once the ANBU was in sight he bowed.

"Hai Hokage-Sama?" The ANBU asked.

"Boar I want you to locate the following people, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanka, Shino A., Hinitia Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka, Gai, Rock lee, Tenten, and finally my apprentice Sakura Haruno. After you locate them immediately tell them to report to the Hokage office. Is that understood?"

The ANBU replied with a bow and left without another word.

The slug princess returned her attention to the forgotten Uchiha, "Sasuke, did you check Ichiraku's?"

Sasuke looked at her with an 'Are you stupid' expression but nonetheless answered the question, "Yes, I checked several times and even asked Ichiraku and his daughter Ayami if they've seen Naruto before I came here."

Tsundae sighed, she knew it was a pretty dumb question to ask but she couldn't fathom to think that the boy who she thought as her own brother was missing, or even worse kidnapped and killed.

XXX 2119 XXX

Soon all members of the Konoha 9 were present including Iruka, Kakashi [With his ever important Icha Icha], Sai, and Team Gai. They were all very anxious; there had never been a time when all of them were needed at once.

Sakura was the first to speak up, "Hokage-Sama, um…why have you called us in all at the same time?"

Tsundae looked up and grabbed a bottle of sake not even bothering with the glass and drinking it straight out the bottle. "I have an important question to ask all of you," she paused taking another sip out the bottle; the Ninja were all on edge about the question.

"Has any of…"

The Konoha Ninja started to sweat.

"…you seen…"

They all searched their minds of anyone of utter importance that might have gone missing.

"…Naruto?"

They all sweat dropped.

Of course it was Naruto, once again the #1 loudmouth orange loving it idiot had gone and done something stupid, and once again he dragged everyone else in it.

"W-What about Naruto-kun?" Hinata Hyuga had somewhat cured her stutter (Only Naruto was able to bring out the full-blown red-faced stutter) and her childhood crush had grown with her, but not to the extreme of stalking she was after all the heir of the Hyuga clan.

Tsundae's eyes bore into the Hyuga heiress not that happy with repeating herself, "Have you seen him?"

Before she was able to answer with no she hadn't seen him since last week (at the training grounds) Sakura cut in.

"What has that idiot done know? I swear if he does one more stupid thing," The pink haired medic cracked her knuckles, "I'm going to-"

"Sakura."

Sakura immediately stood at attention and stopped her threat with the finality in the Sannin's voice.

"This is of utter importance I will say this once more, when is the last time any of you saw or spoke to Naruto?"

The room was silent, all of its occupants -with the exception of the Hokage and Sasuke- thinking of the last time they saw the blonde.

Kiba was the first to answer, "The last time I saw him was at Ichiraku about a week ago." A confused expression passed the brunettes face, "It was weird though."

Tsundae cast her attention to the dog lover, "How so?"

"Well I was already there when he came in, everything was normal till the ramen came. He looked sick, kinda of like he was gonna puke. Anyways he rushed out and through up right outside the store. I found that kind of weird because, it was his favorite food all but, he just shrugged it off and said it was a stomach virus."

The slug princess seemed to contemplate this, '_Had Naruto gotten sick?' _

"Anyone else?"

The rest gave similar stories, Naruto throwing up, Naruto asking weird questions, Naruto at the library. All of their encounters with the happy go lucky blonde were weird.

…

Tsundae had dismissed the Ninja long ago and now sat thinking. She had sent ANBU to report the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto but they came out empty handed. Reporting that his apartment didn't seem out of order, and that there was nothing tying to Naruto's departure other than his keys and forehead protector lay atop his drawer.

"Had he really left?" Tsundae questioned herself, his signature wasn't on the sign out log at the gate so unless…but this was the same Gaki who swore to become Hokage, who promised to protect his precious people.

'_Was it the nine tails? Did the demon make him leave?_

That Sannin had recalled her own encounter with the blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^ FlashBack ^ ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsundae sat at her desk, work flooding its wooden top- no matter how many papers she went through the mountain had not shrunk at all, if anything it grew in size.

The slug princess sighed and stopped signing useless papers in favor of opening a fresh sake bottle.

Tsundae had finished a whole pint full when someone knocked, recognizing the chakra signature she let that person in, "Enter."

It was rather odd for Naruto to knock but Tsundae pushed that information aside, "What da ya want brat?"

At first Naruto didn't answer, his eyes stayed downcast never looking her in the eyes. The blonde Hokage almost thought that the boy would never speak up until a questioned finally passed his lips.

"…Baa-Chan. What would you do if you know something that others wouldn't like?

That would make others uncomfortable and disgusted? Something abnormal…impossible…. something that shouldn't ever happen. What would-"

"Naruto, all of your friends know and accept that you are the Kyubbi container, the villagers still need time-"

"No Baa-Chan it isn't tha-"

"Naruto your friends accept you for you, nothing will faze them. Nothing could be so out of the ordinary that your friends and comrades will refuse to accept it. It's time you realize that you have people supporting you."

Tsundae took a drink from her sake bottle looking pointy at Naruto, "You wanna know what you should do? You should get a girlfriend Naruto. You know the Uzumaki generation cant just stop at you. I know you are just 15 years old but you need to think about the future, a wife, kids, better yet your career as the next Hokage. We should really…"

Unbeknownst to the blonde Hokage Naruto had flinched and tightened his hold around his stomach at the word kids. He had stopped listening as the Hokage droned on and on about Hokage training he just smiled and nodded. He had found out all he needed to know, it wasn't normal for a man to become pregnant.

It was always a wife then kids, the wife bearing the children not the other way around. Never the other way around – until know –

For the remainder of the conversation Tsundae had remained oblivious to her surrogate brother's inner turmoil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^ FlashBack End ^ ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the session had ended Naruto had went home, and the Hokage thought nothing of the conversation. Now she wished she had questioned Naruto's actions, maybe then…

Tsundae cursed, how come she hadn't noticed his behavior, how he was acting differently? That he was not being himself, that something was wrong?

"You could curse your way to Ame and back and still not find the answers to all your questions."

Tsundae spun around wondering who the hell had come in her office, until she was faced to face will the pervert himself Jiriya. Not one to let someone off just like that, the slug Sannin quickly enhanced her strength and gave the pervert a strong punch to the face, sending him crashing to the nearby wall.

"Oww Tsundae-Hime you didn't have to be so rough." The Toad Sannin said while rubbing his sore head.

The Hokage huffed, "Why are you here Jiriya? You aren't due back for another report till mid January. Its barley December so why?"

JIriya got up and dusted his clothes before looking straight into his former teammates eyes. In all seriousness he answered truthfully, "Research." That lasted about ten seconds before Jiriya gave out a perverse giggle getting him another punch to the face.

" `Sundae, that hurt." Tsundae sighed she was stressed out. She still didn't know what happened to Naruto and the Uchiha brat kept pestering her it was frustrating.

The blonde sat in her desk chair, face resting on her hands. She was tired and frustrated, wanting nothing more than to get drunk and sleep the days away.

Noticing his crushes distress Jiriya got up and made his way to the Hokage, placing both hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "What's wrong Hime?"

"Naruto is gone."

XXX 2119 XXX

-With Naruto-

Naruto had finally made it to the small village in-between The Land Of Fire and The Land of Earth, Mugen no pātī (Endless Party)

This was now his home. It was a little more updated with technology and media compared to the other villages and the jobs were…different. But he had no other choice.

If he had stayed in either country he would risk running into Ninja, his status as missing and the price on his head from other hidden villages would put him and his child at risk. This was the only way to keep him and his baby ok, the only way.

Naruto made his way to the gates of Mugen no pati and stopped in front of the guard sitting by the gate.

"Excuse me?" the man looked up, his eyes silently asking a question. "Um… I would like to…live here. Is there like some sort of… sign up…or something?" Naruto had no clue what to do in this situation, I mean if he had switched villages all he needed to do was speak to the Hokage of that specific village (Or the person in highest rank availble) and sign a transfer form. But this village was a little different; it was independent and didn't have any Ninja what so ever. They were neutral and didn't require the assistants of any village so they stayed out of any conflict.

The man stood up and guided Naruto inside pressing a few buttons to open the gate, the blondes eyes widened.. it was incredible. The whole village was incased in a glass domes, filled with all sorts of skyscrapers that almost reached the top of the dome. People dressed in all sorts of clothing littered the streets filled with stores of all kinds.

Strange motor vehicles drove by in speeds usually only capable for Ninja or fast animals. Lights of all kinds of color flashed and flickered directing people to their open stores. It was in two words Strangely Breathtaking.

This was Naruto's new home.

"Welcome." The blonde looked up to see the guard standing beside him, eyes clearly amused with Naruto's reaction.

The kitsune blushed, he wasn't used to seeing so many different contraptions it amazed him. "How do I…uh…?"

The man smiled, "You see that huge building over there?" He pointed to an all white building towering over all the others. "Well that's our leaders main corridors, just go there and the ask for Madam. The head lady that greets all newcomers she should get you situated."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the huge building but not before a shout from behind stopped him.

"Make sure you stop by anytime, cutie."

Naruto blushed from embarrassment, slightly angered from being called cute, "I'm a boy ya know? I'm not cute."

The guard smirked, "I know." He gave Naruto a wink before returning outside the gate.

Naruto huffed and made his way to the Leaders corridors, it was tome to start his new life.

**Done. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. The more reviews the faster the update. **


	2. Flashback

**OHAYO~**

**Rated M for Mature **

* * *

><p>Naruto had arrived to the building the <em>perverted <em>guard had pointed to, entering its white doors.

Once inside he noticed that people were in constant motion, not stopping just moving. Like they had somewhere to be and they had to be there fast. Much like ninjas on missions.

They carried stacks of paper to and fro, held strange objects near their ear speaking to them, it was... weird and... Different.

As instructed by the gate guard Naruto had walked up to the lady sitting behind a desk. She also had a strange rectangular object (phone, cellular) held to her ear.

"Um..excuse me? Can you help me find Mada-"

The lady held up one figure silencing him.

"Look I can't talk right now. I'm busy... working..." The woman sighed seemingly frustrated, "Yeah, Yeah love you to. Mhmm see you at home...no I'm taking the train... alright bye."

The woman pressed a button on the object before settling it on her desk. Smiling up at Naruto as she spoke, "Sorry 'bout that Hun. Now what was it that you needed?"

Naruto stopped looking curiously at the strange contraption sitting on her desk, (computer) hand scratching the back of his neck in a nervous matter "um...Can you maybe help me find Madam?"

The woman smiled, her face splitting up in a grin, "Well of course I can sugar. You're a newcomer aren't you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well isn't that great, we don't get that many new people round here but, the locals are nice so you should fit right in"

The whiskered blonde smiled at the prospect of fitting in.

"Ok, Madam should be on conference period right about now. So why don't you sit right there and I'll give her a call?"

Naruto nodded expecting the lady to retrieve a messenger bird or have someone go for her, but neither happened. Instead the nice woman put yet another object near her ear but this time it was attached to a sleek black wire that connected it to a box with buttons. (Home/Office Phone)

He continued to watch the woman press a collection of buttons before she stopped. She waited for a few moments -the rectangular object still pressed against her ear- before she spoke again.

Naruto enhanced his hearing with chakra, focusing a small amount on both ears.

"Madam? Are you still in?...ah good! We have a blonde newbie…hmmm Ninja?"

The woman looked over to Naruto, eyes raking over his body seemingly looking for something specific.

Naruto had left all his Ninja gear back at home only taking a few necessities he kept in a seal on his arm (Kunai, shurikan, medical equipment and food..) He also ditched his wardrobe and settled for something civilians would wear; a mesh shirt and black shorts with orange lace.

Pleased with she saw she continued talking, "Nope it don't seem like it...age?...he seems to be around 15 to 16...mhmm...ok ill send him up."

Putting the object down, she motioned Naruto over. Once in close proximity the woman began to speak. "You're just in luck, Madam don't got much to do today so she'll be able to show you around and tell you what's what. I've seen those curious looks you been giving me when i was talking on my phone."

Naruto blushed at the all-knowing smirk the receptionist gave him. "You don't know much about technology do you?" She asked. The blonde shook his head no. "Don't you worry Madam will explain everything. Now it's about time you went to see her. You see those doors over there?" She pointed to two metal doors, Naruto nodded. "Well those are elevators, all you need to do is press the button that points up on the wall to open the door. Then once you're inside you press the button that says floor 48 k?"

Naturally Naruto was a little wary of the metal doors that would take him to floor 48, so wanting to stay in his comfort zone he turned away from the metallic double doors and back to the woman. "Ah,...do you maybe have...um...stairs?"

"Stairs?"

"Yeah stairs. The steps that go up? Do you have a staircase that lead to the 48 floor?"

"All the way up there." She held a finger up in emphasis.

"Yeah up."

At first confusion over took the receptionist's face before it was replaced with understanding. "That's right you never been on an elevator before, have you?"

"Uh...no."

The receptionist stood from her seat and stepped around the desk, "Well then ill come with you...Oh I'm sorry I never did ask for your name or give mine. Well that won't do-" she stuck her hand out and smiled wider "my name is Jeanette Sanders and you are?"

Naruto reached out to shake her hand offering a grin of his own, "My name is N-"

**Do you really think it's a good idea to give her your real name? I mean she seems like a nice lady for a **_**human **_**but can you really trust her?**

'Kyubbi...I haven't heard from you since you told me about the pregnancy, what have you been up to you overgrown plush toy?'

**Funny.**

**Never mind what I have been doing all you have to know is that merging with you and keeping an unborn child alive inside a **_**male**_** teen takes a lot out of a person or in this case a divine being. **

**Anyways shouldn't you answer the lady you're starting to freak her out a bit. **

True enough the Fox was right but instead of a freaked out expression it was more of a look of concern, which caused Naruto to smile bigger in appreciation. Quickly thinking of a name as far from his own he answered, "...Misaki, Misaki Usami."

"Welcome Misaki it's nice to have you. Come let's go together."

...

Naruto had spent the day signing papers for different things like bank accounts, social security, identifications... he also was shown and getting acquainted with electronics and had even bought a phone.

Digital touch screen, camera, and step-by-step voice manual built in, along with an Apple computer.

Madam had settled him in a one-bedroom apartment for now -fully stocked food and living supplies as well as furniture. - He was also given money every month until he could get settled and find a job.

Naruto having no other choice after Madam had started to list off occupations that he might be interested in such as construction work and manual labor that involved heavy lifting, he told her of his... predicament.

...

"_... a friend who is hiring right now for a constructions job, I might put in a good word for you there if you'd like. Of course for the first week you'd be lifting boxes but that's nothing a strong young man like you couldn't Han-"_

_**You have to tell her. **__For the past five minutes or so since madam had started listing off jobs Naruto was in no condition to do, Kyubbi had been pestering him. __**You can't strain your body. The kit wouldn't be able to survive if you overwork yourself, you are at a risk and so is your unborn child if you take one of those jobs. You know as well as I that there are some things I am not able to do, so you have no choice but to tell her if you wish this baby to live. Understood?"**_

_'Yes.' Naruto voiced inside his mind before returning his attention back on to the still talking woman. "Madam."_

_The brown haired woman stopped her rambling and set the paper of jobs that were available down. "Yes Misaki?" _

_Naruto twiddled his thumbs, trying to find a way to actually say that he, a male, was pregnant, with child, had a bun in the oven. _

_**Just tell her.**_

_Naruto twitched letting everything come out like a waterfall, "I'mpregnant." _

"_Huh?"_

_Two words. _

_Word Vomit_

_ . "YouSeeMeandMybestfriendSasukewellwekindoflikedidit…. butwewerelikedrunkoffourassesanditwasacompleteacccidentiwouldneveractuallydowithaguyc'monimnotgayilikedSakuraalmostallmylifeand-"_

"_Slow down Misaki start at the beginning, trust me I will understand." Naruto looked up, he didn't see disgust, hatred, or untruthfulness, what he saw was a friendly gaze, welcoming him. _

_Naruto shoulder slumped, he rubbed his hands roughly on his face willing away the tears, he was accepted, "I used to live in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, it's the um Ninja village for the land of f-"_

_Madam raised her hand, "I know where it is, I'm guessing you're a Ninja your self?" _

_Naruto nodded, the woman sighed, "Normally we are very cautious when allowing Ninja to even enter our gates, much less live here. We are a small, peaceful, independent village and we choose not to associate with any thing involving war especially between Ninjas. We are very advanced, able to solve problems our self so we rely only on our selves. So if you stay here you cannot go back is that understood?" _

_Naruto nodded, his decision made. "Understood."_

"_So lets start with your real name, I'm guessing Misaki Usami is not it?"_

_Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit. "How'd you know?" _

_She laughed, "Well, when one doesn't respond the first, second, or third time to ones supposed name it becomes rather obvious that the name is not ones own. So I want you to start with your name, and then tell me whatever you need to tell me as clearly as you can. Remember I am not here to judge, I am her to understand and help you, it is after all my job."_

_Naruto grinned, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto I am the Jinjurriki of the nine tailed fox, Kyubbi no Kitsune. " he looked at her searching for any sign of disapproval in her hazel eyes, but all he received was a nod to continue, "Well it all started when-"_

_Xx2119Xx _

_[Flashback] ( * )_

_**9:45pm-Bar in Konoha **_

"_Dobe slow down, you've already finished a whole bottle. I swear Tsundae is rubbing off on you." _

_Naruto stared as the raven haired Uchiha before bursting out in a fit of uncontrolled laughter, his cheeks had a rosy hue due to slight intoxication. "Whatcha talking bout Sasuke, I only had two drinks. Two." He held up two fingers in emphasis. "Anyways why would I slow down? It's a celebration Sasuke, Cel-e-bra-tion." _

_Sasuke dragged Naruto's fingers down, ignoring the slight disappointment that panged inside his chest when he had to let go. "What exactly are we celebrating?"_

_Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, 'Had Sasuke really forgotten?' "You don't remember?"_

_Sasuke raised a brow. _

_Naruto's eyes widened even more –if that was possible- his hands reached out and gripped Sasuke's shoulder, he leaned in, face inches away from the raven's Sasuke had to keep from crashing his lips to the blondes. The other's azure globes seemed to be in search of something that might tell that Sasuke was lying. _

_He found nothing. Realizing that made him release Sasuke and slump back in his seat, the action made the raven both relived and disappointed. _

_Naruto took another swig of his sake, "We are celebrating the day I brought you back."_

_Realization dawned inside of Sasuke; it had been two years since the day that Naruto dragged him back to Konoha. Two years since he had killed his brother and Orochimaru. "Oh."_

_So that was the reason Naruto had been so insistent on going out today. He lightly punched Naruto on the arm before pouring himself a glass of sake. "Idiot." He chuckled._

_Naruto raised his glass in the air, grinning like a madman. "To you Sasuke for returning." _

_Sasuke smiled clanking his own glass with Naruto's, "To you Naruto for bringing me back."_

_**11:34pm-Bar in Konoha**_

_Two drinks had turned to four, which turned to six, which turned to eight, which (Etc., Etc., Etc.)_

_Point was that Naruto and Sasuke had quickly found themselves in a state of intoxication. Only Kami knows why they are still able to able to stand up right…maybe its cause their Ninja…yeah that must be it._

…

"_Bastard I can't believe you stole my first kiss." Naruto yelled at a (not as much but still drunk) raven. He pointed a finger jabbing it into Sasuke's green Jounin vest. _

"_Hn, I am not the one who crashed into me. Plus only you, the number one unpredictable idiot Konoha has to offer, would be able to land directly on top of someone's lips." Sasuke stood from his seat, blinking in an effort to stop the world from spinning. Naruto stood up as well, though not as elegant as the Uchiha._

"_What do you mean Unpredictable Idiot?" Instead of answering Sasuke dragged Naruto outside the closing bar. "Teme! Were we going?" _

_The outside chill sobered Sasuke up somewhat…although his vision was still a little three-dimensional._

"_The bar is closing Dobe, were going to my house." _

"_For what?" _

"_We're not done celebrating." _

_**11:45pm-Sasuke's house (aka the Uchiha Mansion)**_

_Sasuke and Naruto had taken their little celebration into Sasuke's bedroom –Sake bottle in hand- of course it wasn't in that way…yet._

…

"_S-sasuke, why'd youuu think she choose Lee?" Naruto slurred, cradling the half empty bottle of Sake in one hand. _

_Sasuke already knew who 'she' was before even asking, it was rather obvious with his friends depressing tone. "I don't know?" He didn't but he was glad she had choose Lee instead of Naruto. _

_Sakura over the years had stopped being so fan girlish and invested time in actually being a Ninja. The results were incredible; she had also stopped crushing on him and they developed a more sister, brother relationship. _

_If she had chose Naruto, he wouldn't be able to help hating her. It was probably the possessive side of him, but fortunately for him and unfortunately for Naruto she not only liked Lee but also viewed Naruto as a brother than a lover._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked taking a long sip from the sake bottle before crawling on the floor towards the raven and stopping once he was directly in front of the other._

_Sasuke, who was getting more and more sober as time flew by – mostly due to the fact that Naruto wasn't sharing the booze - raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" _

_Naruto blushed, "You know I bet you'd look real goood as a gurl. Your skins real pweeetty so is your hair…and you have nice lips, they're all pink and not chapped. Also-" _

_The more Naruto talked the more Sasuke wanted to know the dobe's point. Was the idiot trying to say he was attractive? Frustrated Sasuke decided to ask, "What's your point dobe? Or are you just saying you think I'm hot?" _

_Naruto's blush deepened, "Just thinkin that if you was a gurl id totally like you ya know? Cause you'd be real pwetty and stuff…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he began drinking more of the alcohol. _

_Sasuke was shocked. Was it even possible for Naruto to be even more stupid than what he already was? Sasuke didn't think so. "So if I was a girl would you kiss me?" _

_Naruto looked up, his mind hazy. "Yeah…I guess." The bottle was nearly empty and Naruto pouted. In one swift movement he tossed his head back and poured the rest of the sweet liquid down his throat in one go. _

…

_Sasuke stared at the blonde in awe, how could someone be so… perfect? He watched as drops of liquid that didn't enter Naruto's mouth trickle slowly down his tanned throat before completely escaping inside his shirt. _

_Sasuke couldn't help it, his body had moved at its own accord. Soon he found himself right next to Naruto, head close to the collar of the kitsune's shirt. His tongue much like his body had a mind of its own. _

_The pink organ stuck out to lick his dry lips before trailing the path of sake from Naruto's collar up. Sasuke tasted the bitter sweetness of the liquor on his tongue along with Naruto's natural flavor, and to say Sasuke wasn't immediately addicted would be a lie. _

_His tongue trailed higher and higher till it was at the corner of Naruto's mouth, he lapped his over and over getting every drop of liquid. _

"_S-Sasuke?" His onyx eyes looked up to confused blue ones. His mind was in a haze and his body didn't want to stop, so he didn't. _

_He laid Naruto down on the bed without much protest, "Are you mad cuz I drank all the sake?" _

_It didn't take very long for Sasuke to understand what Naruto had asked, but when he did he smirked. He took the dobe's idiocy and complete trust to his advantage. "Yeah…you didn't share… so ill just take what's left." _

_He brought his lips down to the confused blondes; the kiss at first was chaste, but with no sign of struggle from the other – mostly due to being severely intoxicated- he deepened it. Soon his teeth were nibbling at the blonde's bottom lip begging for entrance._

_But, while there was not struggle there was also no response. Sasuke looked up to Naruto's questioning gaze, the dobe didn't seem to be disgusted just confused. "Sasuke why are you…kissing me?" _

_Sasuke was speechless; he didn't know what to say. If he said one thing then he wouldn't be able to continue but if he confessed Naruto might reject him. So he did what he could. "Naruto open up I'm taking my share of the sake."_

_Naruto eyes widened even more with confusion, "WHA-" _

_Sasuke connected their mouths in one fluid moment, he swirled his tongue and mapped out every nook and cranny he could find inside. _

_His lips devoured the other in raw need. Soon Naruto began to respond, moaning into the kiss, gripping Sasuke's hair, pressing into him. _

_It all drove the Raven mad. _

_Sasuke pulled away for a moment when the need to breath became more demanding. His body still pressed hard against the blonde's, he lifted his head. Once he saw the state of the figure beneath him all sense of judgment left him. _

_Naruto was truly a sight to behold. Puffy pink lips, slightly open and panting, blue eyes partially close and dark with lust, tanned skin tinged with pink and a light sheen of sweat. _

_Sasuke could no longer hold back._

…

_He ravaged the blonde from bottom to top starting with his neck, taking his time to mark the tanned nape before him._

_He nipped and sucked on the unblemished skin marking it his before moving down. Sasuke growled at the cotton material that blocked him from the rest Naruto's body, glaring he ripped it apart with his hands, tearing the material to shreds. _

_Lowering his head he attached his mouth to a pink nub, revealing in the soft gasps and strangled moans that escaped Naruto's lips. _

"_S-sasuke … Ahh…Mnn…s-stttop." His incoherent words became more jumbled as Sasuke's talented tongue flicked the hardened nipple, twisting the other with his nimble fingers. _

_Sasuke's mouth traveled lower and lower, leaving open mouth kisses down Naruto's tanned stomach. His tongue took a moment to dip into the blonde's belly button before returning to his path down. _

_His hands roamed, rubbing over every bump and curve of the other's body before it reached the zipper of Naruto's jumpsuit bottoms, with a flick of his wrist he unzipped and pushed the material off. Unleashing tan slender legs clad in orange boxers._

_The raven smirked at the slight bulge stating the blonde's arousal; he let his mouth roam around the bump, nipping down Naruto's thighs closing in around the other's arousal. His smirk grew wider with every whine and thrust from the blonde's hips, almost begging him for attention. _

_Soon enough with his own arousal painfully pressed against the material of his own pants and boxers he removed the rest of the other's clothing but not before his own. Once they were both naked as the day they were born Sasuke immediately drew his attention to the blonde's puckered hole. _

_Sasuke had little to no knowledge about sex, especially gay sex, but he was fairly certain that it would hurt the blonde Kitsune once he penetrated the other's entrance without proper preparation. And if the blonde was in pain chances were he would wake up from his drunken lust filled haze and put a stop to the only chance Sasuke would get to be Naruto's lover. _

_The only way they could become one. _

_Sasuke searched the room with his eyes for lube or a substitute he could use, finally finding something he took the bottle of lotion from his nightstand. He smeared the scentless cream on his hand making sure to apply a sufficient amount of lotion his fingers, then applying a small amount on top of Naruto's entrance –just in case- _

_Taking his ring finger he circled the digit around the puckered entrance, carefully sliding the tip of his finger inside before puling out. He did this a couple times, sliding the finger more in more each time before the digit was completely sheathed inside. He hooked the finger inside twisting and turning it this way and that, searching and probing._

_Soon enough his ringer finger was joined by his middle and index, all three digits pushing past the tight entrance to the heated inside. Sasuke groaned imagining his own length sheathed completely inside the tight heat. _

_He kept his eyes on Naruto as his fingers searched, his eyes reading the other's expression. Naruto did not seem to be in to much pain, in fact he seemed to be enjoying the sensation of being penetrated –despite it being his first time*- his eyes were closed and his mouth letting out small gasps escape. _

_The raven pushed his fingers in deeper wanting the experience to be pleasurable for the both of them. The slight push of his finger made Naruto's eyes open wide, his back ark off the mattress as his lips formed and 'O'. Sasuke could feel the slight tremors that ran through the blonde's body. In fear of hurting his friend anymore he finger stilled, as did his body. He watched Naruto's expression for a sign that he was hurting, to stop._

_The blonde was in pure bliss; he dropped back on the bed, his hips thrusting down penetrating himself with Sasuke's fingers. _

"_Ah~ More!—S-so Good!-AH!" Naruto moaned, his body moved down trying to direct Sasuke's fingers to the magical spot that made the world go white. "K-ami! Please~" _

_Sasuke moved his fingers thrusting deeper and deeper hitting the Kitsune's prostrate dead on. Seconds later Naruto was a puddle of goo, begging for more. Quickly slicking himself with lotion Sasuke replaced his three fingers with his pulsing cock, sheathing himself entirely inside the tight heat. _

_He paused groaning at the sensation of being sucked in, he waited for Naruto to adjust and get used to the pain that was beginning to ebb away with time. _

_Naruto pushed his hips up informing Sasuke that he was ready as he's ever be, the raven slowly pulled out before pushing back in. His pace was slow and careful, making sure not to hurt the other. But once Naruto met his thrusts and his moans grew louder and louder the pace was rather animalistic. _

"_Ah~! …Soo good…..Oh~ yes please ….right there KAMI YES!" Naruto screams and moans urged Sasuke's on, there pace increasing with every thrust. _

_Soon enough Sasuke felt pressure start to build up until it was almost unbearable to contain, gripping Naruto's dick in one hand rubbing him closer to the edge. He leaned lower until both their foreheads connected; he watched Naruto's expression as they were both pushed over the edge. _

_He watched azure eyes close shut in bliss. _

_Sweat making its way down the side of his face. _

_His sweet mouth opened up to moan and gasp. _

_Sasuke continued to ride out his orgasm, not wanting the moment to end, wishing they could stay like this forever. Connected. _

_Soon when his body could no longer handle the extortion he collapsed, his body pressed close to the other. Knowing that Naruto had already past out from the abuse on his oversensitive body, Sasuke allowed himself for just a moment lean close. His lips connected with Naruto's as he murmured against them. _

'_I love you dobe' _

_He repeated it over and over, he allowed himself to pretend that the blonde loved him back; this wasn't a mistake from getting drunk. 'It wasn't' _

_He closed his eyes; his last moments awake spent wishing that tomorrow never came, that there was only today. In this room, him and I tangled in the sheets. Connected. Inseparable._

_Soon sleep took him._

**12:00am-Uchiha Mansion (Sasuke's bed)**

_Naruto awoke with a groan, pain coursing through his body, pounding headache and an extreme hangover. ' What the hell happened?'_

_He sat up grimacing at the pain that shot up from his lower back. Looking around he noticed that he was in Sasuke's bedroom –That wasn't too bad he spent the night before- empty bottles of Sake littered the floor 'That's right the celebration for Sasuke. Where is he anyways?' _

_His eyes roamed the room searching for his pale, dark haired best friend. Only to find him laying beside him topless his lower body barley covered by a small blanket. 'Why is he…' His eyes once again searched the room in search of an explanation, and he found one._

_Shirts, pants, even boxers' lay strew across the floor as if they were carelessly thrown in haste. Naruto's eyes widened. Everything had clicked into place. _

_Slowly his eyes traveled down his own body, finding himself to be covered in bodily fluids that were not entirely his own. He jumped up wanting to get away, only to trip on the bed sheets and land ungracefully on the floor. _

_Naruto's body stilled as heard the familiar creak of the bed signifying that someone rather Sasuke had woken up. _

"_Uggg…Naruto?" Sasuke looked down on the floor to find a blushing, confused, and flustered blonde. The other's tanned neck littered with dark spots reminding Sasuke of the bliss he had experienced the day before only for devastating reality to knock him down from his high. Naruto was awake and no matter how dumb the blonde was there was no way he didn't know what they did. "Shit."_

_The blonde nodded, looking down on at the floor to hide his vulnerability. "Shit." _

**2 weeks later (Naruto's apartment- Bathroom) **

_Naruto continued to chuck up last nights ramen into his porcelain toilet bowl, his stomach clenched with pain as the contents of his dinner spilled out of his mouth. _

_It was rather disgusting. _

_Finally feeling the nausea and compelling urge to vomit wash away Naruto flushed the toilet before sitting back and whipping his mouth with his arm. His face scrunched up in disgust as the taste of bile lingered on his tongue. _

_He stood up to the sink to brush his teeth as he thought of his recent problem. _

_Was he sick? Could he be dying? Did he have some sort of disease he was not aware? Was he going to have to – _

_A loud knock on the door interrupted his self-questions. Spitting out the remnants of the toothpaste in the sink, and splashing cool water on his face Naruto walked to the door of his apartment. _

_Opening the door revealed one Uchiha Sasuke, someone Naruto had been avoiding all month. Not that the other was aware of that-_

"_Why have you been avoiding me?"_

_He was aware._

_Naruto's heart speed a mile per minute but he forced a smile on his face. "Don't know whatcha talking about Teme." _

…

_Sasuke glared, after having showered and changed Naruto had told Sasuke that it was a mistake. _

'_We were drunk Sasuke, it didn't mean anything. We had lot more than a little too much to drink, seeing how it takes a lot of alcohol to even make me the slightest bit tipsy cause of Kyubbi. One thing led to another and we did it. I think it in both or best interest not to bring it up again.' _

_And that was it, Naruto left and began to avoid him, even at rare chance when Sasuke did encounter the blonde it was always brief._

_Naruto always had an excuse. _

_It was hurting Sasuke, sure he knew that the blonde wouldn't never except him as a lover but still, to see plain out unintentional rejection was to much to bare. _

…

_Naruto could see the hurt and confusion displayed on Sasuke's face; he saw the desperation and inner turmoil in the other's eyes. _

_Naruto truly hadn't meant to avoid the other, but it was just so – so awkward and confusing. His body reacted to the raven in ways that his mind could not comprehend. And the simple fact that he could barely remember the other night made it all the more awkward._

_He knew then, judging by the fact that his ass hurt wa-ay worse then the time Kakashi used 'A thousand years of pain' on him back when he was a Genin, Naruto had played the women role. Which did not sit very well with him. Because-_

_1 – He was dominating by nature _

_2 – He was in love with Sakura _

_3 – and – and _

_and there was absolutely _**No Way**_ he would have liked having someone else's dick up his one way exit. Uh-uh there was no possibility he was gay, he was as straight as they came, maybe even straighter. _

_There was no way he would have liked it. _

_Which brought him back to Sasuke. Had Sasuke liked it? _

_For some reason the thought brought up strange and unexplainable feelings no of them disgust. But because Naruto couldn't understand the feelings he pushed them away. _

"_Look Sasuke, I wasn't avoiding you. It's just-just-" Naruto decided to go with the truth. "It's just it really … awkward ya know? Cause of what happen and heh heh-" The blonde rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous matter, his lips broke out in a grin. " I guess I was avoiding you. But it wasn't on purpose, just like ya now in accident."_

_The answer seemed to satisfy Sasuke, cause the raven sighed in relief. _

"_Alright Naruto, I just didn't want to lose you." Seeing Naruto's confused expression Sasuke caught himself. "aszz a friend , Anyways Kakashi wants us to meet at the training ground at 8am but cause it Kakashi he'll probably be there around 10 or 11. Doesn't matter, its about another team mission."  
><em>

_Naruto nodded and sent Sasuke off, closing the door with a sigh. _

_Suddenly he no longer felt like facing the day, sluggishly he made his way to bed pulling the covers up and over his head. Letting sleep over take him._

…_._

_Drip. Drip. _

_Naruto took in his surroundings, recognizing the sewer like prison that encased the Kyubbi no Kitsune. Following the red fog he made it over to the fox's cage. _

"_Kurama." _

"_**Naruto" **__The blonde no longer feared the fox, and the fox had grown to accept and respect the blonde, even (though he would never admit) even grew fond of the blonde viewing him as his kit. _

"_I assume you have something to speak to me about?"_

"_**Right to the point I see. Yes I do, though I wished you'd have something to sit on." **__The Fox's eyes shifted as if searching for an object the blonde could use as a makeshift chair. The blonde in question rolled his eyes and sat himself down on the floor, the water wouldn't bother him nor would it affect his real life clothing. __**"Ah good, you found something. Now Naruto what I am about to inform needs your undivided attention, as well as you complete seriousness. Ok?"**_

"_Okayyyy" Naruto agreed. _

"_**Your pregnant." **_

TBC

**Like, follow and Review 3 **

A/N – I hadn't realized when I started this, that the plot or rather Naruto's future job would need a lot of explaining. The background as well. So i probably won't go as planned and I'd have to add Naruto growth as well as his child's in Mugen no pati.

No matter it s fine.

Comment plz.

* The reason its mostly in Sasuke's POV (The flashback) was cause it was

1-easier to explain

2- Naruto was very drunk.

Naruto is a Ninja, and im sure that getting a chidori punched into you, pirced with senbons, and bonked on the head by Tsunade and Sakura, as well as all the pain hed have to endure by turning into the nine tails would leave him with high pain tolerence.


End file.
